The present invention relates to a new and improved inhibitor coating or the like for solid propellant charges for protecting against undesired burning-off, the inhibitor coating comprising an insulating layer containing a binder and a filler and a protective- and adhesion layer which is located between the insulating layer and the propellant charge.
Inhibitor coatings of this type are known to the art by means of which there is covered a portion of the surface of the propellant charge in order to protect such surfaces against undesired burn-off. This measure is necessary when the rocket propellant charges are freely exposed within the rocket combustion chamber, especially when the propellant charge is constructed as an internal burner or an end burner. In both cases the effective burning surface of the propellant charge is determined by the reliable insulation of the remaining surfaces of the propellent charge. An undesired burn-off or burning-off at such insulated surfaces owing to detachment or failure of the insulating layer leads to ballistic malfunctions or tearing-down of the rocket and must be prevented.